Ronald  An Outtake of Daddy's Little Princess
by Curls4ever
Summary: Ron Weasley was on a mission, find the perfect guy for his little sister.


Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Ronald<p>

He was called away from Hermione and his very draining homework by their head of house. She told him and his twin brothers that Ginny had fainted in her last lesson of the day. They made their way to the hospital only seconds after McGonagall had left.

Arriving there they met their father, who was just closing the door behind him.

''Dad, how is she?''  
>''What happened?''<br>''Is mum with her?'' He smiled grimly. ''She is fine, she fainted in her potions class because of the perfumes and your mother is calming her down right now.'' He looked at the door sadly before looking back at his sons. ''Any idea where I might find Michael Corner?'' The twins shared a look, before raising their eyebrows.

''Why?'' They asked suspiciously. ''Because I need to have a word or two with him. That is all you need to now for now.'' His voice was quiet, but they heard the order in it. ''I believe the Ravenclaws have quidditch training now.'' Ron answered.

''You can go in, if you want, but please be quiet.'' He left quickly, making his way down the stairs.

Fred opened the door and they walked in. His mother sat next to Ginny, stroking her hair slowly, while she slept in the white hospital bed. ''Mum?'' George asked to get her attention. She looked up and motioned them to sit.

''Dad only said she is fine, what is wrong with her?'' Ron asked, scared for his little sister, the one he swore to protect.

''Okay, listen boys, I need you to stay calm and keep your temper under control. You know about your sister dating Michael Corner, right?'' All three nodded. ''They broke up a few weeks ago.'' George put in.

''Well your sister believed his charming words and trusted him too much.'' She took a shuddering breath. ''She had sex with him and when he got what he wanted he left her and now she is pregnant. That is why she fainted.'' She began stroking her head again.

What? Surely he had heard his mum wrong. Fred and George looked as confused as he felt.

''That is the unfunniest joke in history mum.'' Fred said desperately. His mother shook her head, one hand wiping away her tears. George got up and wrapped his arms around their mother. She started sobbing.

This was all some big mistake, Ron decided, how could his sweet fourteen-year-old baby sister expect a baby. That wasn't possible, it shouldn't be possible. He looked up and caught the eyes of Fred and George. One look was all they needed, Corner was dead, he could earn forgiveness, if he cared for the child, but for now he would pay for this.

When he sat in his dorm that evening, he was totally loosing it, what was he supposed to do now? Hermione told him to support his sister, of course he would do that, but how? They had to promise their father not to do anything to hurtful and permanent pranks, not that their mother knew that.

He got up and walked to his trunk, getting out parchment and quill. He wrote to Harry telling him everything, hoping desperately he could help. He was scared, he wanted to help, but how, he never had been around babies, his siblings were older and without children, till now. He couldn't ask anyone else. No one in school knew it and he wasn't going to change that, besides he never bonded with Dean and Seamus like he did with Harry and Neville.

Ron watched his sister struggling to come to terms with this. He watched how she changed from being the vivacious cheeky teen to the quiet almost silent young woman she was now. He asked Luna, a childhood friend, how she was doing in her lessons and she told him, that Ginny only answered questions when directly asked, she never raised her hand any more.

With a breaking heart he tried to help her with her studies, never mentioning the dark shadows under her eyes or her non-existing smiles. At Christmas all of them went to the burrow and he saw the sadness in Bill's and Charlie's eyes when they hugged her at the train station. He looked to their mother, a little scared she would tell them off for all the detentions they had collected in the last weeks, but she stayed silent.

He was there when she broke down crying, the day the school found out, that was the only time he had ever seen her cry.

He was writing to Harry more and more, reading and memorising everything he got as reply. Harry was filling him in on the little tricks he used on his baby sister Rose. Knowing how to treat a newborn and toddler relaxed him immensely. Harry probably knew everything from Ron and his family by Christmas time, apart from the tiny little detail that he had a crush on Lily Potter, when he was twelve. He would never ever tell Harry this. Never ever.

He loved his little niece, the tiny girl had everyone wrapped around her finger, since the moment she opened her eyes to reveal the big brown of her mother. It was hilarious to see Bill talk Babyish, he nearly wet himself when Charlie tried to change a diaper, Ron had rescued him, showing of his new found skills. Cough- Harry -Cough.

He was nearly tempted to skip school, because he didn't want to leave his favourite niece, he new he was biased and he didn't think that would ever change.

He returned to school for his NEWT's and to his joy his best friends returned, one week into term Harry found him, sitting lost in the dorms, quill hovering over the parchment.

''Ron, are you okay? You know it's nearly time for try-outs.'' Ron looked to his watch and jumped. ''Shit, I lost track of time. I wanted to write to Ginny, but I don't now what.''

''There is enough gossip in school and if you give the best in ten minutes, you can write her that you got the keeper starting position.'' Harry said with a pointed look.

''Hermione thinks it would only hurt her to now about school, because she can't be here.'' They made their way out of the Gryffindor Tower.

''I think she would be hurt, if you don't include her in your life, after all she is doing the same right?''

Ron smiled, feeling relaxed all of a sudden. ''Yeah, she send new photos of Gwen just today. Okay, come on Captain, I want to write my sis how great I am.'' Laughing they ran to the stadium, chasing each other.

Ron had listened to Harry instead of Hermione and he got longer letters then Hermione and Luna.

A fact that he mentioned pretty often, to the amusement of Harry and Nev. He had even asked her help to woo Hermione.

Like every Christmas he went home and to his shock, Ginny had withdrawn more and more. His mother told him that she never went out, she was only writing to him, Luna and Hermione. She was sixteen, this needed to change.

Ron Weasley was on a mission, find the perfect guy for his little sister. Pfft. The perfect guy doesn't exist, no one is good enough. Maybe he should ask Harry, he knew a lot of people.

Wait. Wait. Wait. Why not? He is Gryffindor. He is male. He has moral. He is brave. He is a really good friend, brother almost. He is dating Vane. Mmh, obstacle. Vane needs to go. I don't like her anyway.

He had talked about his sister so often that no one noticed an increase. Harry began asking more and more, interested in her life and always happy to talk about Gwen.

The other way around, he wrote more about him and less about normal gossip. It seemed to work, because when it was finally time for them to meet, he could see the disappointment in Ginny's eyes, when he told her that Harry wasn't in the school.

The moment he walked into the hall, Ron's heart was beating so fast, as if he went to battle. This was the moment. He walked to Harry and hugged him. ''Hey, mate. You like the big entrance, it is only the second dance.''

Harry hugged Hermione while he greeted Neville. ''You know me. Always the centre of attention.'' Hermione shook Neville's hand.

''My family sits over there, Ginny and Gwen are here as well.'' He pointed over his shoulder. Harry nodded. ''Dad, I go with Ron and say hello to his family.''

''Sure, have fun.'' Lord Potter said, looking at his son. Ron lead the way, still slightly nervous, but in a good way.

Harry greeted his parents and brothers politely, like always. Once he was done, Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Ginny, he was a bit impatient now. ''Come on, it is time you meet my favourite sister.'' Harry gave a short laugh. ''I was under the impression you only had one.''

Ron waved his hand dismissively. ''Details, details. Ginny this is my best mate Harry, Harry my little sister.'' He watched with hawk eyes, how Harry's eyes softened at seeing her, how he used his most charming voice and treated her with the utmost honour. He smiled when he saw the flustered look turn into shock and then embarrassment. He was so lost in his world that he didn't understood why Harry poked him.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Gwen giggled in her bell-like voice. ''Since your uncle is incapable, I am Harry and you are?''

''Me Gwen.'' She said clear but quiet. ''A pleasure.'' He wiggled his fingers and a second later there was a white lily in his hands, he gave it to her. ''Oooo, dank yuu.''

Ginny cleared her throat, blushing a little. ''The pleasure is all mine.'' Harry smiled at her.

Ron could hear snickering in the background, his twin brothers no doubt, enjoying the fact that Ginny was so embarrassed. Harry turned around and like a magnet Ginny copied the movement. Fred and George were pointing at her, Merlin give you mercy, if you ruin this.

''Fred, George looks like you are healthy again, how delightful.'' Harry said loudly.

''What do you mean, Mr. Potter?'' His mother asked, her eyes narrowing.

''Oh, don't you know?'' He asked cheerfully, clearly enjoying the frantic waving of the twins.

''The two got themselves into a tight spot last month, testing a new product. Something about boils in certain important areas.'' Molly's eyes grew wide and she rounded on Fred and George, making sure to keep quiet enough. Ron turned in time to see Harry wink at Ginny and Ginny smiled gratefully back at him.

A new song began. ''Ron, that is one of my favourites, can we dance?'' Hermione asked with pleading eyes, he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes at Harry, mouthing the word 'woman'. He took her hand and they left.

He enjoyed the evening, stealing glances at the two, whenever he could. They looked happy and he could have sworn he heard her laugh out loud. He held his breath when Daphne Greengrass walked over to the couple. Smiling like an idiot when she stalked away.

When they walked back to the table, he followed quickly, not wanting to miss anything.

''What do you like?''

''Just a butterbeer for me.'' Harry nodded and crouched down a bit. ''Got it and you little one? You deserve a treat for keeping my jacket safe.'' His little niece smiled. ''Gwen too.'' He raised his eyebrow and looked at Ginny. ''Just a pumpkin juice.'' Gwen pouted but stayed silent. ''Be back in a second.''

Harry and Ron left to get the drinks. ''The ball is pretty decent, huh?'' Ron asked evenly. ''Yeah, good work, Head boy.'' Harry grinned at him. ''Your sister is really nice, about time I meet her, with you telling me so much, it's good to have a face to all your story's now.''

They walked back with the drinks in hand.

''Here we are.'' Harry handed Ginny the drink, he had chosen the same for himself. Harry put the juice on the table and his mother helped Gwen with her juice.

''So when do you reckon it is safe to leave?'' Ron asked Harry. Wondering when they could start with the real party. ''Another hour give or take.'' Ron nodded and his sister asked confused. ''Sorry?''

''Oh I beg your pardon, Ron was talking about another less formal party, it is in a different part of the castle. You may have noticed my family slipping out during the next to last song.'' Harry explained.

Ginny's face was blank. ''Ehm, no I didn't, sorry.'' Harry laughed softly. ''Of course your family got a invitation by now.'' More confusion on Ginny's face. ''We did?'' Harry smiled at her. ''Certainly, the question is if you are going to join us?'' His father answered.''Yes, we will.''

The hour felt like ten minutes only and he left with Hermione going slowly so that the others could catch up in a corridor away from prying eyes. Neville and Hannah joined them first and Harry soon after. But to Ron's anger they were interjected by Vane.

''Harry, can we talk?'' She asked and Harry reluctantly opened a door to a unused classroom. ''Would you excuse me by her?'' Harry asked quietly, so Vane couldn't snoop in. Ron nodded and left with the others.

Ron came over when he saw Ginny come out of the Floo. ''Hey, Ginny listen Harry is not here.'' He continued hastily. ''He got hold up, his ex-girlfriend ambushed him on our way here, Romilda Vane you may remember her.''

''Yeah, I do what did she want?''

''Stupid girl tries to chuck her kid of on Harry.'' Ginny's eyes widened. ''Ron, he-'' He interrupted quickly. ''No, no, don't jump to conclusions, when he broke it of, she was cheating on him for some time with a Slytherin and they hadn't had sex for weeks besides Harry knows how to cast a contraceptive charm on himself, learn it from his mother and she has a charms mastery.''

Ginny looked up at her brother, watching him for a second. ''His mum?'' She asked after a moment.

Ron chuckled, thinking about the fiery woman. ''They are very close, closer than he and his dad. According to him they tell each other everything.'' She crinkled her forehead. ''Why are you telling me all this, we just met today and danced for a bit.''

Ron sighed and answered slowly. ''Ginny, don't you think it is time to start dating again, your nearly seventeen, you should be out there having fun, mingle for a bit. You are not the only one who got hurt in her life, hell, he gets hurt right now, but that doesn't mean you should end as lonely spinster.''

She snorted at that. ''Don't think that's possibly, I have a daughter remember?'' Ron through caution to the wind. ''One time nearly three years ago doesn't count, all I'm asking is for you to give it, give him a chance, even if it is not meant to be, at least you gain a good friend.''

She nodded slowly, looking down. ''Okay. What did you mean when you said he gets hurt right now?'' Now score with the quaffle. ''Harry is a family man, he loves children and to hear her saying that this kid is his, when it definitely is not, well that hurts like a bitch.'' She nodded absently.

''I don't think he will like that you are telling me so much about him.'' Ron smiled, Ginny worried quite a bit about his feelings. ''Oh don't worry about it, sis, I know what I'm allowed to say about my captain and what is his story to tell you.'' He gave her a one-armed hug, whispering ''I love you.'' in her ear and vanished in the dancing crowd, leaving her to think things through.

Harry spent the whole evening with Ginny, Ron rubbed his hands gleefully. Everything was going smoothly. Harry locked her out of her shell, more and more. She even talked in front of the whole order. The meeting was over and he walked over to Ginny. ''See, Harry is a great leader, don't you think?'' He asked grinning.

''Mmh, yeah. I'm a bit baffled by all this. Ron, you look out for yourself, don't you?'' She looked so scared. ''We will come back, all of us.'' Ron answered severe, hopefully calming her down a bit.

He wondered why Ginny came so late into the great hall, minutes after Gwen and Rose, but he didn't say anything, she was quietly talking to Fleur and hugging her.

After the battle things were hecticand loud and Ron hadn't that much time to watch Harry and Ginny, he was still thinking about the whole fight, his hand stroking Hermione's hand, grounding him. He was called back to the present when his niece whined loudly.

''Hawwy.'' Harry turned around. ''Yes, Princess?'' Gwen smiled angelically. ''Gwen gets kissie too?'' His sister intervened. ''Gwen, stop that. I'm sorry.'' He waved his hand dismissively. ''No worries. What do I get, if I give you a kiss?''

Gwen made her thinking face. ''Gwen kiss you or Mummy kiss you.'' His brothers started whispering in the background and Ginny blushed. ''You got yourself a deal.'' Harry crouched down and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She did the same and hugged him close, small arms squeezing his neck tightly.

He left quickly and Gwen squealed happily. ''See, Mummy!''

''What? I don't see anything.'' Ginny answered stubbornly, folding her arms. ''So, Gwenny you like Harry?'' Ron asked over the twins snickering, crossing his fingers. That answer was so very important.

Gwen rolled her eyes. ''Hawwy my Daddy.'' Ginny's face became fire red in seconds. ''Does that mean I'm her aunt?'' Rose asked looking to her parents. Lily just hummed while organizing potions and James was looking thoughtful. ''We should get going, we still have to walk down to the ward line.'' He and Sirius stood up. ''Three more should do it. Kings, Em, Frank?'' They nodded and the five left.

When they stopped to watch the duel he saw Ginny's eyes glance over with pride when Harry won so easily. He walked in front of them, only catching snippets of the conversation, but he was oh so happy, when his perfect little niece invited Harry.

''Want to show my woom.'' She said with big doe eyes. ''Sure, I see you later.'' Harry said to his family and Ron watched happily how Gwen tug him inside, Ginny only smiled apologetically. Hermione, Bill and Charlie went into their own quarters, which were all on the same corridor.

Fred and George threw themselves onto the sofa and he sat on the armchair.

The twins didn't bother to hide the fact that they were watching Gwen lead the way to Ginny's room.

Through the open door they could hear happy laughter and Gwen's happy squeals. The three looked at each other and smiled. Fred and George left to their quarters half an hour later, content that they didn't need to worry about their sister.

Gwen walked out of the room. ''Hey, honeybee, what's up?'' He wondered what she was doing here. ''Gwen needs loo.'' She said. ''Want me to help?'' She bit her lip and he forced himself not to laugh. She shook her little head. ''Gwen big girl, me do alone.'' She marched over to the bathroom. Ron snorted quietly.

''Hey that's mine.''

''And now it's mine.'' Oh no, don't you dare to start fighting now, everything is going so perfectly.

He sneaked over to the door, peaking his head in, he gasped softly. Harry was lying on top of Ginny, his hand holding hers above her head, his thumb making little circles on her wrist. He heard his sister moan and back out, this wasn't meant to be seen.

He walked back to the couch and barely caught his running niece in his arms. She giggled at being lifted into the air. ''Uncle Won let me down.'' He kissed her cheeks and did as told. ''Why don't you let Harry know, that you are coming back? So he stops worrying.''He asked and Gwen nodded. ''Hawwy, Gwen back.'' She shouted at the top of her lungs and bounced through the door.

Ron smiled happily and went into his room, it was time for a shower.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
